


Sex Is a Symphony

by TeamAbaddon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbaddon/pseuds/TeamAbaddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was slow and steady; a litany of Enochian words of praise and adoration spilling from Castiel’s lips in breathy whispers, caught between drawn out moans and the elongated syllables of Dean’s name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Is a Symphony

Castiel tipped his head back, back arched with his hands gripping Dean’s thighs. Dean gripped the fallen angel’s hips, thrusting upwards in time to the undulation of Castiel’s hips.

It was slow and steady; a litany of Enochian words of praise and adoration spilling from Castiel’s lips in breathy whispers, caught between drawn out moans and the elongated syllables of Dean’s name. Dean bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut and rolling into the back of his head as Castiel changed the rotation of his hips.

The first time they were together they fucked; it had been hard and dirty against a wall of a back alley. Dean had acted foolishly, attempting to take on three vampires on his own and nearly getting his jugular ripped out by pointed teeth. Castiel had found him, saved his life, and fucked the hunter roughly against the wall in an attempt to remind him of all the reasons he should be more careful and not act alone.

The second time they were together was when Castiel first started falling. He was depressed; drawing into himself and blocking the world out. He had sat staring out the window of Bobby’s guest room for three days before Dean had had enough. He’d pulled Castiel into the bathroom for a shower, climbing in with him after he realized that Castiel was just going to stand under the stream of water until made to get out.

Castiel had jumped at the touch of Dean’s hands on him, one hand pressing into his hip while the other drug a washcloth over his chest and abdomen from behind. He’d turned, pressed his lips to Dean, and that had progressed into Dean pressing Castiel against the shower wall and taking him long and hard, but not too rough to let Castiel know he was there for him.

They’d been together many times after that – sometimes fast, sometimes rough.

Dean’s hands slipped down to Castiel’s legs, pulled them tight against his body and winked before sitting up. They took the time to readjust; Dean crossing his legs while Castiel wraps his own legs around his waist. Dean licked and nipped at Castiel’s nipples, rolling the hardened nubs between his teeth in turn while Castiel rocked himself on his cock.

Dean bit and kissed up from Castiel’s chest to his collarbone, biting down before tilting the fallen angel’s head to the side to lap at his neck up to his ear, rolling the lobe into mouth and flicking his tongue along the shell.

Castiel’s body shuddered, coming on his and Dean’s stomachs. Dean moaned into his ear, mumbling incoherencies as he came inside Castiel.

Castiel slumped forward, leaning against Dean and breathing heavily in the afterglow with a sigh of content as Dean trailed his fingers down his spine.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and leaned back against the bed, pulling the other man down with him. He pulled out, curling in around the former angel and falling asleep to the sound of Castiel’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can stalk our Lord and Dictator (aka the person who does 90% of all the writing for Team Abaddon) on Tumblr at [cockteaseofthelord](http://cockteaseofthelord.tumblr.com).


End file.
